Exercise equipment that provides elliptical foot movement, commonly called “ellipticals,” have become very popular. Ellipticals allow a user to simulate walking or running motion for exercise with less impact to the user's body and joints when compared to exercising on a treadmill. Additionally, ellipticals may be less intimidating to users than other equipment, such as treadmills, as the speed of the exercising movement is controlled by the user, rather than an electric motor. Accordingly, there may be less risk of injury when exercising on an elliptical, when compared to exercising on a treadmill.
As an elliptical provides an elliptical motion, the motion of the foot pads of an elliptical includes an upward and downward component. Additionally, the foot pads may freely move along the elliptical path, even when the elliptical is not powered on, as the user provides the energy to move the foot pads, rather than an electric motor. Accordingly, when a user steps on to an elliptical the foot pad may move suddenly, especially if the foot pad is not located at the lowest position.
The sudden movement of the foot pad may cause the user to lose their balance and fall and/or become injured. Additionally, the linkages of the elliptical may cause the sudden movement of one foot pad to swiftly move the other foot pad and the swing arms of the elliptical, which may further off-balance a user and potentially cause an impact between the user and a moving component of the elliptical. For example, a user may be hit by a handle of a swing arm that moves suddenly as the user steps onto a foot pad of an elliptical.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have improved exercise devices and related methods to address the shortcomings in the art.